<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Grew by KaytheJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162872">She Grew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay'>KaytheJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale finds out that he is pregnant with Crowley's baby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Grew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale looked back to Crowley, looking more terrified than Crowley had seen him in all the years they'd known each other.<br/>
"I did not think this could happen," Aziraphale said. He shook his head. Crowley stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say either. "I- I mean obviously I knew the risk that it posed if we were human, but we are t exactly human, are we?" Aziraphale let out a nervous laugh. "What are we going to do? I very well can't report to Heaven in this state."<br/>
"Why not angel," Crowley said with a sly smile, "Don't want Gabrial to know that you've been fucking a demon?"<br/>
"Heavens no," Aziraphale replied, "But this would also be the first case of this happening to an angel." Crowley laughed and put his arm around Aziraphale.<br/>
"So just don't go back," Crowley suggested.<br/>
"I beg your pardon?" Aziraphale said, alarmed that it had even been a suggestion. He shook Crowley's arm off. "Do you understand what they'd do to me if I just up and decided to not go back?" Crowley shrugged.<br/>
"Can't be much worse than Hellfire, could it?" Aziraphale glared at him. Crowley put his hands up in surrender. He sighed. "Look, angel, we've already mostly raised a child together. And he turned out quite alright."<br/>
"Yeah, compared to what then Crowley?" Aziraphale asked. "The bloody anti Christ that we were supposed to raise? We didn't even raise the right child." Aziraphale collapsed in the chair. "We didn't even raise the right child the last time," he whispered more to himself than anything. He repeated this line a few more times before Crowley crouched down to get on his level.<br/>
"Maybe we didn't raise the right child that time, but I'll be damned if the world didn't end up ok anyway."<br/>
"You're a demon darling. You were damned either way." Crowley huffed and almost gave up on trying to convince his husband that the situation would be ok.<br/>
"Well what do you suggest then?" Crowley demanded. "A snap of my little fingers to purge the life from it?" Crowley held up his fingers. "I will do it and then the problem would be solved." Aziraphale's hands went protectively to his abdomen as he shook his head.<br/>
"That's a baby you're speaking of," Aziraphale snapped. "Our baby." Crowley shrugged.<br/>
"So you want to keep it," Crowley said. "Our lives will be better with it?" Aziraphale thought for a moment before slowly nodding. "So that's that then," Crowley said. "We are going to be the parents of the first half angel half demon child." He got on his knees to plant a kiss on Aziraphale's abdomen.<br/>
***<br/>
"Angel, I love you, but what are you doing?" Aziraphale was standing on a chair, paint brush in hand. "Get down from there before you hurt yourself." Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's hand and allowed him to help get him down. Crowley inspected every inch of Aziraphale. "Have you gone mad?" Aziraphale shook his head.<br/>
"I don't believe so." Crowley sighed.<br/>
"Mind explaining what you were doing then?" Aziraphale's cheeks burned bright red as he murmured something under his breath. "I can't hear you when you mumble," Crowley said. "I must be getting old." Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but looked up to Crowley.<br/>
"I wanted to surprise you," Aziraphale said. "I wanted to get the nursery all done before you came home. You've been doing everything around here lately and I was feeling rather useless." Crowley couldn't help himself. He let out a small laugh.<br/>
"You are making the first demon-angel in the whole history of the world, our child, and you're feeling useless." Crowley laughed and shook his head. "Angel, the whole reason I'm doing everything is because making a baby is quite a lot of work. And that's to say of a normal baby, not our demon-angel." Crowley put his hand on Aziraphale's growing stomach. "Angel, you're making history. Quite literally." Aziraphale placed his hand over Crowley's.<br/>
"I might see your point," Aziraphale said, "But that doesn't mean I need to just sit." Crowley looked around the room at Aziraphale's paint job.<br/>
"You are quite right," Crowley said. "You did do a very good job." Aziraphale blushed with pride and puffed his chest out a little. Crowley quite loved this little show of his pride. He may be an angel, but he didn't do a good job at hiding this deadly sin. Though, he supposed, ending up with a demon was probably much, much worse in the eye of God.<br/>
***<br/>
"Crowley, darling, I can't eat this," Aziraphale stated at the plate of sushi in front of him. Crowley walked over and popped a piece of sushi in his mouth. He thought for a second.<br/>
"I don't see why not, it's quite delicious." Aziraphale ran his hand down his stomach, which had gotten quite large in the last few months, to try and give Crowley the hint. Crowley only stared at him. Aziraphale sighed.<br/>
"I am with child and it is highly dangerous for one to consume sushi while in that state." He shook his head. "I love you for trying though, darling." Crowley smiled.<br/>
"Did you think I forgot?" Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale's curls. "I quite did not. I know sushi is your favorite so I found some that is pregnancy safe."<br/>
"Are you quite certain of it?" Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded. "I don't want to put the baby at risk," Aziraphale said, crossing his arms.<br/>
"Yes darling," Crowley said, "I am quite sure of it. I wouldn't do anything to put our baby at risk. If you don't want it, I will take it for myself and you can find something else." Aziraphale stared at the plate of sushi for a second more, as if analyzing it, before deciding it was worth the risk. He hadn't had sushi this whole time. He was beginning to miss it.<br/>
Crowley was right. It was quite delicious. Aziraphale was thankful for his husband, who very much loved him.<br/>
***<br/>
Aziraphale tried to shake Crowley awake. He only brushed Aziraphale away and mumbled something. Aziraphale tried again. Crowley told him to "fuck off and let him sleep."<br/>
"I'm afraid I can't do that, darling," Aziraphale said. "It's time." Crowley rolled over.<br/>
"Time for what? It is too damn early to be playing your games." Aziraphale stayed silent. "I am not playing games, Angel," Crowley said as he sat up. "What is your deal?"<br/>
"The baby has decided that today is the day that they wish to make an appearance." Crowley sighed.<br/>
"All this over a kick," Crowley smiled and put his hand on Aziraphale's stomach. "I love you, but I don't think it's fair that we both lose sleep because Baby has decided that they want to kick you."<br/>
"No, no," Aziraphale said. "Today the baby is making an appearance." Crowley shot up and stared at Aziraphale.<br/>
"Are you certain?"<br/>
"As certain as I feel confident in the sun." Crowley quickly stood and rushed around the room rapidly yelling orders to himself as he got dressed. "I don't think that's necessary," Aziraphale said, laying back down.<br/>
"What do you mean this isn't necessary?" Aziraphale shook his head. "Baby is ready now. It's happening now."<br/>
"Ah not all over the bedsheets," Crowley despaired. Aziraphale's face scrunched up in pain. Crowley forgot about the bedsheets and rushed over to hold his husband's hand.<br/>
By "now" Aziraphale had meant "six hours and numerous phone calls and time to get Crowley's beloved bedsheets out of the way" later. Crowley had a hard time leaving Aziraphale's side, even as he was ordering Crowley to fetch various things and do other things. He didn't want to miss anything, but more importantly he didn't want Aziraphale to be alone in the room facing the pain without a hand to squeeze.<br/>
When the baby did finally make her appearance, both Crowley and Aziraphale were too exhausted to even process when they heard the baby's first cry right away.<br/>
Crowley slowly let go of Aziraphale's hand to pick up the baby. She was perfect, he realized. More perfect than he'd been expecting. Aziraphale was too exhausted to sit up, so Crowley brought their newborn daughter around so that he could see her. Aziraphale smiled weakly before letting his eyes blink closed. Crowley decided it was best to let him sleep.<br/>
He got the baby cleaned up and the mess on the bed cleaned up as much as possible without waking Aziraphale. Crowley jolted as he realized that they didn't have a name for her. They hadn't even considered the possibility of the baby being a girl, so all the names they had wouldn't fit. Crowley tapped Aziraphale's shoulder. Aziraphale smiled when he saw Crowley.<br/>
"We did it," Aziraphale said, his words slurring together. "We're parents." He smiled again. Crowley smiled.<br/>
"We are indeed." Aziraphale slowly sat up.<br/>
"Where is she?" He looked around the room.<br/>
"She's ok, she's right here," Crowley got up and walked across the room to the cradle that he had moved into their bedroom so they could be closer. He picked her up and brought her over to place her on Aziraphale's chest. Aziraphale smiled as he ran his hand down her back.<br/>
"She has your hair," Aziraphale pointed out. This was, in fact, true. The little tufts of hair on her head were bright red. Crowley rubbed a finger over her knuckles. She opened her eyes and Crowley smiled.<br/>
"She has your eyes," he said. The three of them stayed silent for a few minutes. "We don't have a name for her," Crowley said. Aziraphale laughed.<br/>
"Of course we do," Aziraphale said. "Her name is Elcarim."<br/>
"Elcarim," Crowley repeated. He smiled. "You're absolutely right." Aziraphale hummed in response.<br/>
Crowley crawled into bed with his husband and new daughter. Together they all fell asleep, ready for the adventure that life was sure to have.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week. <br/>Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>